Bollard Twins gang
, Harry Dobbing, and Julius Grimes threaten John Marston in Hennigan's Stead.]] The Bollard Twins gang is a hostile faction featured in both the single-player and multiplayer modes of Red Dead Redemption. Background Little is known about the Bollard Twins gang's early years, except that it was founded by the twin brothers, Ike and Willie Bollard. By 1911 the gang is one of the more dominant outlaw groups in New Austin. ''Red Dead Redemption'' The Bollard Twins gang plays a major role in the Leigh Johnson mission "Justice in Pike's Basin", where they take over the eponymous canyon. Marshal Johnson and his deputies, aided by John Marston, wipe out the gang's presence there. They appear in the Leigh Johnson mission "Spare the Rod, Spoil the Bandit" and in the Irish mission "On Shaky's Ground" as enemies, Outside the main missions, the Bollard Twins gang appears in the Pike's Basin hideout, where Marston is tasked with wiping them out. Several members of the gang are also designated as bounty targets that Marston can hunt down in exchange for money. By completing certain requirements, Marston can obtain the Bollard Twins outfit, which slightly alter his appearance to look like a member of the gang. Members of the Bollard Twins gang will ignore Marston when in Pike's Basin or during Bounty Hunting mission until the player attack them. Multiplayer In the multiplayer mode of Redemption, Bollard Twins members appear as the hostile gang in Fort Mercer. With the addition of the Liars and Cheats expansion pack, they gain a hideout in Warthington Ranch which can be cleared by players. Character models based on the Bollard Twins gang can be selected from the Outfitter under the name "Cattle Rustlers". Overview and characteristics , a member of the Bollard Twins gang, sports the gang's signature clothing.]] The Bollard Twins gang is one of the outlaw gangs based in New Austin, alongside Williamson gang, Walton's gang and the Treasure Hunters gang. The Bollard Twins gang is the main gang of Hennigan's Stead and can sometimes be encountered committing crimes in Cholla Springs. They hang out in Thieves' Landing, where they rob local shop owners and pass through the town, firing their guns while dragging a civilian. The gang has a hideout in Pike's Basin. Their relations to other outlaw groups are mostly unknown, while members of the gang appear to support raids and fights of the Williamson gang, New Austin's strongest outlaw gang. All Bollard Twins members wear several signature features; either a pair of leather chaps or riding pants, and a red kerchief around their neck. They tend to use various low-tier weapons, such as the Cattleman Revolver and the Repeater Carbine, with their signature weapon being the Double-action Revolver. Several members are seen with lassos. Their main business appear to be Cattle rustling and horse theft. Known Members The following is a list of known members of this gang led by Ike and Willie Bollard. *Charlie Mash, wanted *Gus Ballard *Harry Dobbing, wanted *Irvin Pennick, wanted *Julius Grimes, wanted *Maurice Sweet, wanted *Pinky Wilson *Slink Bradshaw, wanted *Werner Cobb Trivia *The Banditos and several Unaffiliated criminals wear a red kerchief similar to those worn by the Bollard's Twins gang. *Visiting Thieves' Landing immediately after visiting the Pike's Basin hideout will result in the gang's member becoming hostile towards Marston. *In Red Dead Redemption 2, Pike's Basin is empty while exploring New Austin, indicating that the Bollard Twins gang wasn't active until after the game's epilogue section. Gallery Rdr thieves' landing01.jpg|Charlie Mash riding to Thieves' Landing. Rdr stage ambush.jpg|Members of the Bollard Twins gang about to ambush Marston. de:Bollard-Bande es:Banda de los gemelos Bollard fr:Bande des jumeaux Bollard Category:Factions in Redemption